disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Opening/The Birth of Elise and Sedusa's Curse
Fanfiction Studios Presents…. Sleeping Royal Maiden Chorus: (Voice-over) I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar agleam Yet, I know it’s true That visions are seldom All they seem But if I know you I know what you’ll do You’ll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream (We open on a book titled “Sleeping Royal Maiden.” Then the book magically slowly opened to page one and the story began) Narrator: (Voice-over) Once upon a time, in a faraway land of Soleanna, lived the Duke and his Duchess. Many years they longed to have a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born and they called her Elise. Chorus: (Voice-over) Sweet Elise Narrator: (Voice-over) Yes, they named her after her late great-grandmother. And she filled their lives with joy. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout Soleanna, so that all rich and/or poor estates will come see the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day. Chorus: (Voice-over) On that joyful day On that joyful day (The story officially begins within the book, revealing the crowd of rich and poor people of Soleanna gathering to the castle to celebrate the newborn Princess Elise III) Chorus: (Voice-over) Joyfully now To our princess we come Bringing gifts and all good wishes too We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the Princess Elise III All of her subjects adore her Hail to the Duke Hail to the Duchess Hail to the Princess Elise III Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the Princess Elise III Hail, Elise Hail, Elise Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the Princess Elise III Hail to the Duke Hail to the Duchess Hail to the Princess Elise III (In the throne room, the guests gathered happily to see the Duke and Duchess seated happily on their thrones with a crib next to them. The Duke is a middle-aged man with short gray hair and blue eyes and wearing white duke clothing. The Duchess is a middle-aged/young woman with long elbow-length auburn hair with two feather clippings on each side, blue eyes, and wearing a white royal dress, white arm gloves, and white slippers) Narrator: (Voice-over) Thus, on this great and joyous day did all of Soleanna celebrate the long-awaited royal birth. And the good Duke and his Duchess have even welcomed their lifelong friend. (Then a group of royal trumpeters blew their horns to proclaim an announcement from the royal announcer) Royal announcer: Their royal highnesses; King Homer and Prince Christopher Aonuma! (Then a man and a five year old boy approached the thrones and crib with the boy holding a gift for Baby Elise. The man is a bald yellow skinned man with an light tan 5:00 shadow, and wearing a gold crown, a white long-sleeved tunic, blue pants, and black shoes. He is Homer Simpson, a close friend of the Duke and Duchess of Soleanna. The boy with him has short light blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue long-sleeved tunic, light blue pants, and dark blue shoes. He is Christopher Aonuma, Homer’s son. After approaching the thrones, they bowed happily and calmly and then Homer and the Duke went up to each other and hugged) Narrator: (Voice-over) These monarchs have fondly dreamed one day that their kingdoms will be united. Thus, today they would announce that Christopher, Homer’s son and heir, will be betrothed to the Duke’s child. And so he brought her a his gift. And he unknowingly looked at his future bride. (Christopher walked up to the crib and after giving a calm awkward look, he smiled calmly and presented Baby Elise his gift to her in the form of two feather hairclips, much to Homer and even the Duke and Duchess’ proud happy looks. Even Baby Elise giggled at them) Christopher: I hope you like them, you’re majesties. (The Duke and Duchess smiled and nodded in approval. Christopher smiled happily and calmly and placed his gift on a table next to the crib as Baby Elise happily yawned. After Homer and Christopher seated with the other guests near the thrones, the royal trumpeters blew their trumpets again as the royal announcer announced more people coming) Royal announcer: Their most honored and exalted excellencies and famous superheroines; The Winx Club and the Powerpuff Girls! Mistresses Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup! (Then seven teenage female fairies and three five year old doll-like girls appeared happily. The first fairy has knee-length red orange hair that is partly curled and braided on the head with two blue heart-shaped hairclips, blue eyes, and is wearing a blue flower petal-like halter dress, a pink bow-like choker with a blue heart-shaped fairy dust vial, light pink arm-length gloves, blue vine-like leg sandals, and blue butterfly-like wings. She is Bloom, the leader of the Winx Club, and her magic abilities is the power of the Dragon Flame. The second fairy has knee-length blonde hair that is partly curled and two hair samples tied in long braids and a tiny white pink tiara, brown eyes, and is wearing an orange halter top with two blue torso straps on the bottom, a yellow choker with a yellow star-shaped fairy dust vial, an orange and pink flower petal-like miniskirt, pale pink arm-length gloves, orange vine-like leg sandals, and orange and blue butterfly-like wings. She is Stella, Bloom’s friend, a fashion connoisseur of the Winx Club, and her magic abilities come from the sun, moon, and stars. The third fairy has knee-length dark blue hair that is tied in pigtails by red flower petal-like scrunchies and a tiny blue tiara with red jewels, navy blue eyes, and is wearing a red cropped tubetop with two orange and white flower petal ribbons, a red choker with a red Chinese lantern-shaped fairy dust vial, a red flower petal-like miniskirt with a white belt with two orange and white flower petal-like ribbons clipped by a purple clip, light red arm-length gloves, red vine-like leg sandals, and gold butterfly-like wings. She is Musa, Bloom and Stella’s friend, a tomboy of the Winx Club, and her magic abilities come from music. The fourth fairy has Latino skin, knee-length light brown hair that is partly curled and two side hairs tied in two buns and a small white tiara, green eyes, and is wearing a pair of white diamond stub earrings, a pink flower petal-like sleeveless dress, a pink flower petal-like necklace with a pink flower-shaped fairy dust vial, rose pink arm-length gloves, grass green vine-like leg sandals, and pink, green, and blue butterfly-like wings. She is Flora, Bloom, Stella, and Musa’s friend, mother figure of the Winx Club, and her magic abilities come from floral life like flowers, plants, and trees. The fifth fairy has shoulder-length pink hair that is flowing free and a tiny green data symbol-shaped hairclip, aqua green eyes, and is wearing a purple cropped tubetop with a purple and light blue upside-down triangle brooch suspending three purple flower petal-like suspenders around the hips, a green choker with a round purple oval-shaped fairy dust vial, a short purple shorts, light blue arm-length gloves, purple vine-like leg sandals, and purple and light purple dragonfly-like wings. She is Tecna, Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Flora’s friend, brains of the Winx Club, and her magic abilities come from technology. The sixth fairy has black skin, dark brown knee-length wavy hair that is partly curled and two hair samples tied in long braids in two purple flower petal-like scrunchies and a small clear aqua blue tiara, dark aqua blue eyes, and is wearing a green and pink cropped tubetop with three green flower petal-like danglers, a lime green choker with green and blue caged lantern-shaped fairy dust vial, a green miniskirt, light purple arm-length gloves, green vine-like leg sandals, and green and pink butterfly-like wings. She is Aisha, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, and Tecna’s friend, active member of the Winx Club, and her magic abilities consist with Morphix, a pink sticky water-like elastic liquid. The seventh and last fairy has hip-length magenta hair that is tied in a bun-like beret, two side hairs dyed bleach blonde, two white heart-shaped hairclips on each side, purple eyes, and is wearing a green flower petal-like halter overshirt with an aqua green trimming and a light purple interior, over a pink tubetop-like jumpsuit with shorts, an aqua green halter wrap around her neck like an x, a purple paw-shaped fairy dust vial acting like a brooch, light green arm-length gloves, purple vine-like leg sandals with a green gem on each foot, and aqua green, pink, light pink, and pale yellow butterfly-like wings. She is Roxy, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Aisha‘s friend, strong-willed member of the Winx Club, and her magic abilities consist with tinkering and love of animals. The first doll-like girl has long orange hair with pink eyes and wearing a big red bow on top of her head, a pink hairclip with a red heart on it tying her hair in a ponytail, a pink sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. The second doll-like girl is a short blonde-haired girl with baby blue eyes and wearing her hair in pigtails, a baby blue sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Bubbles, Blossom’s sister and cute member of the Powerpuff Girls. The last doll-like girl is a short black-haired girl with light green eyes and wearing a light green sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles’ sister and the tough member of the Powerpuff Girls. The girls then went over to the throne politely and looked at a giggling Baby Elise and were awed by her) Stella: The little darling…. Bubbles: So cute! Roxy: Oh, she’s beautiful! (They bowed to the Duke and Duchess) Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: You’re majesties. Bloom: Each of us will bless your child with a single gift. No more, no less. (She, Blossom, Tecna, and Aisha went up to the crib first) Bloom, Blossom, Tecna, and Aisha: Little Princess, our gift shall be the Gift of Beauty. (They casted the gift upon the giggling baby) Chorus: (Voice-over) One gift Beauty rare Red of rubies in her hair Lips that shame the red, red rose She’ll walk with springtime Wherever she goes (Bubbles, Musa, Flora, and Roxy took their turn) Bubbles, Musa, Flora, and Roxy: Tiny princess, our gift shall be the Gift of Song. (They then casted their gift onto the baby, making her giggle even more) Chorus: (Voice-over) One gift The Gift of Song Melody her whole life long The nightingale’s her troubadour Bringing his sweet serenade To her door (Once that’s done, Buttercup and Stella took their turn) Buttercup and Stella: Sweet princess, our gift shall…. (Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind bursts into the throne room, interrupting this moment and shocking and surprising the people. Then after the wind died down, black and red flames appeared and as they died down, out came seven figures. One is a woman, one a teenage dark boy, and five teenage green-skinned teenage boys. The woman leading this is a white-skinned woman with long black snake-like hair, freckles on her cheeks, green eyes, and red lips, and is wearing a red sleeveless jumpsuit with black leg netting, red arm gloves, and red long boots, and wields a gold scepter with a red jewel on top. She is Sedusa, the greedy seductress and treasure hunting criminal. The teenage dark boy with her almost looks like Sora and is the same age as he is, but with almost pale skin, yellow eyes, and dark gray short spiky hair, and is sometimes wearing a black armor-like helmet with a black glass dome, and mostly wore a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, a long knee-length spiky black, red, and blue kilt on his hips, black vein-like pants, pale dark red leg boots, and sometimes carries a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes. He is Vanitas, Sedusa’s faithful henchman, hunter, and messenger. The first green-skinned teenage boy with them is a tall and skinny 17 years old with black hair, and wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. He is Ace D. Copular, leader of the Gangreen Gang. The second green-skinned teenage boy with them is a snake-like 15 years old with a spiky nose, short black chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked tongue, and cat-like pupils, and wearing a brown beret Kangol hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. He is Sanford D. Ingleberry, or Snake for short, the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang who speaks like a snake and is always Ace’s punching bag whenever he accidentally falls out of line. The third green-skinned teenage boy with them is a short Hispanic 14 years old with black short emo-like hair covering his left eye, and wearing a red shirt over a white long-sleeved one, black pants, and black shoes. He is Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang. The fourth green-skinned teenage boy with them is ape-like and the same age as Snake with an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, and wearing a dark red ripped shirt, and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. He is Grubber J. Gribberish, the gross member of the Gangreen Gang who has a bunch of talents. And the fifth and last green-skinned teenage boy with them is huge and fat and the same age as Snake and Grubber with short orange hair covering his blue cyclops eye and a buck tooth, and wearing a dark green shirt with two yellow striped rims on the sleeves with the belly sticking out, blue pants with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. He is Big William W. Williams, or Big Billy for short, the dimwitted, yet brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. After they appeared, the Winx Club and the Powerpuff Girls got surprised and shocked) Roxy: Oh, no! Musa: It’s Sedusa! Tecna: Along with Vanitas and the Gangreen Gang, no doubt! Buttercup: What do those creeps want now?! Stella: And how dare they interrupt me and Buttercup?! (Bloom and Blossom shushed them. Then Sedusa spoke up in calm happiness) Sedusa: Well, quite a glittering group, Duke. The royalty, nobility, gentry, and…. (She chuckles lightly a bit, but not in a nice way) Sedusa: How ironic. Even the rabble, especially those ten magical and superpowered goody-two-shoed girls. (Insulted, Buttercup and Stella were about to charge, but Flora and Bubbles held them back, making them calmly and angrily stop as Sedusa continued with a calm glare suddenly) Sedusa: I really felt quite disappointed for not receiving an invitation. Buttercup: Yeah, well, you weren’t wanted, you witch! Stella: Buttercup and I ought to blast you! (Ace and Vanitas got ready to fight) Ace: I like to see you try, Blitz Club and Powerpuke Girls! Vanitas: Bring it on! (But Sedusa stopped them by sweet-talking them) Sedusa: Now, now, boys. (Chuckles wickedly and calmly a bit) ''Those two have a point. ''(Doing what she says, Ace and Vanitas relaxed and stepped back, although Ace smiled bashfully and blushed. Snake noticed him and laughed at him through hisses) Snake: I ssssseessss you blushing, Accccce. (Ace glared at Snake and punched him) Ace: Shut up! (Snake rubbed his punched cheek) Snake: I meansssss, good job holding backsssss, Accccce. (Ignoring the Gangreen Gang, Sedusa continued) Sedusa: This is kind of awkward. I hoped it was actually because I overlooked the messenger boy. Well, then…. (She winks at Vanitas and the Gangreen Gang with an evil smirk) Sedusa: I’d best be leaving now. (The crowd got surprised calmly as the Duchess spoke up) Duchess: And you’re not offended, Sedusa? Sedusa: (Smiling smugly) Why, no, you’re majesty. And to show you I have no ill will towards you…. (She looked at the crib with an evil smirk) Sedusa: I, too, shall bestow a gift to that child. (Concerned, the Winx Club and the Powerpuff Girls guarded the crib, knowing Sedusa’s magic gift might not be good. Even the crowd got concerned. Sedusa turned to Arturo) Sedusa: Arturo, sweetheart. My crystal ball from you and Vanitas. Arturo: Si, Sedusa. (He reached a crystal ball to Vanitas, who accepted it calmly and while he smirked evilly at the Duke and Duchess, he placed the crystal ball on Sedusa’s scepter) Sedusa: (To Vanitas and Arturo sweetly) Thank you, boys. (She then made her announcement in a calm sneering way as Vanitas and the Gangreen Gang watched with evil smirks) Sedusa: Now listen well. The princess shall grow with grace and beauty, beloved by all who know and adore her. (She then smirked evilly) Sedusa: However…. (She then conjured a spell from her scepter as the crystal revealed the images of her spell’s affect) Sedusa: Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel…. And die! (Then the crystal ball showed an image of Elise, all grown up, laying dead on her bed. After the image vanished, the Duchess picked up her calmly confused baby in concern) Duchess: No! You monster! Vanitas: (Smirking evilly) That’s Mistress ''Monster to you! ''(Sedusa then cackled evilly as the Duke got angry) Duke: Guards, seize her! (Just as the guards ran up to Sedusa and her goons, they suddenly backed away in fear when she conjured red and black flames that surrounded her, Vanitas, and the Gangreen Gang) Sedusa: Stay away, you fools! (Then with a strike on the ground from her scepter, she and her goons vanished, with Sedusa cackling evilly in the process until the evil cackling faded away. After all was calm, the crowd became concerned for Baby Elise. Blossom and Bloom then went up to the Duke and Duchess in comfort) Blossom: Don’t despair, you’re majesties. Bloom: Buttercup and Stella still have their gift to bestow. Duke: (Hopefully) Then can she remove the curse? Buttercup: Unfortunately, no, you’re majesty. Tecna: Sedusa’s powers are far too great. Aisha: But Buttercup and Stella can help the princess. Roxy: She's right. (Buttercup and Stella went up to Baby Elise, now sleeping happily, in concern) Stella: But what if…? Bubbles: It’ll be fine, Stella and Buttercup. Musa: Just do your best. Blossom: Go ahead. Roxy: We know you can do it. (Then with calm boosted confidence, Buttercup and Stella both casted their gift onto the sleeping Baby Elise) Buttercup and Stella: Sweet princess, if through Sedusa’s trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift we give to thee. Not in death, but just in eternal sleep, the fateful prophecy you’ll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love’s kiss the spell shall break. Chorus: (Voice-over) For true love Conquers all (Then the crowd looked on in silence with concern and hope mixed together) Coming up: The Winx Club and the Powerpuff Girls come up with a plan to protect Elise in order to prevent Sedusa’s curse from coming true, and sixteen years later, Sedusa becomes impatient when she doesn’t find Elise and decides to make drastic measures for her henchmen.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Aurora Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies